prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC523
'''Dai Pinchi! Akumu no Shoutaijou '''is the twenty-third episode from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the Pretty Cure franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis The episode begins with everyone decorating for the store, meanwhile Nozomi was playing with her bracelet. Milk, seeing Nozomi being clumsy and not helping her friends then took her bracelet and started running from Nozomi. Nozomi then started chasing. Everyone then began to worry as because Nozomi was running near thir butterfly decoration. Milk then hided under the butterfly decoration, Nozomi without thinking hit it and made it fall as the pearls then fell in the ground and it made a mess. Everyone, seeing their butterfly decoration broken then yelled at Nozomi. However Urara then started talking to Komachi, Komachi then also started to tell people to stop, Karen who was also mad then said to Komachi that she was too sweet, Komachi hearing it then started to become sad. Karen then said sorry to her, Rin then said to everyone to yell at Nozomi however Karen said to stop, Nozomi then said to them to stop fighting. Meanwhile in Nightmare, Girinma had two options as he would die or could help Bunbee for the last time to defeat the Cures. In school, Nozomi was alone, then suddenly Kokoda came with a bracelet as a lucky charm, and told her to never give up. While walking, Komachi and Karen got attacked by Girinma who turned into his real form and took Cure Aqua an Cure Mint to another place. Cure Aqua got to a dark place as she saw herself with a Kowaina Mask. Her evil self then said to Aqua that she was always alone making Aqua fall in despair. Cure Mint was in a garden full with flowers after a few seconds the fiels began to get full of dolls that Komachi had been doing when she was a child. They started to say to her that she was not needed in the group of Cures, making her depresed. Rin and Urara then were walking but then got attacked by Girinma as he made then go to another place. Cure Rouge went to a lonely place where she found herself telling to her that the world was better without Nozomi, making her depresed as the others. Cure Lemonade ended up at her backstage as she saw herself telling her to become a actor and leave Pretty Cure, seeing this Cure Lemonade, got depressed. After making everyone fall in despair, Kawarino, then came at Natts House and told her to give the Dream Collet, and he invited her to Nightmare. In Nightmare, Nozomi then hurried and said where her friends were, Kawarino showed her friends as they were wearing Kowaina masks and were possesed. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Girinma *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia Trivia *This is the first episode of the season that no have one Kowaina Gallery Girinma receives the dark card.jpg|Girinma receives the dark card Cure Aqua nightmare.jpg|Cure Aqua nightmare Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5